I'd Give You My Heart
by TheFallenGodsmen
Summary: A girl bound to an undiscovered symbiote is caught by Sheild and braught in, things become more complicated as sheild discovers they cannot remove it. Jennifer has a strange friend and would trust him with anyrhing, but what if the one thing she needs to trust him with is her own feelings. And he's not even human. OCxOC spideyxtigress. Reviews welcome. Will update frequently.
1. No heart to give

_**I'd give you my heart.**_

_**(but I dont have one.)**_

Jennifer sat in her last period, bored and waiting for the final bell.

'_Please, please I want to leave!'_

BRIIING

With freedom calling, Jennifer quickly packed her backpack and made her way out of the classroom just behind everyone else. Halfway to the end of the hall, her path was blocked by three blonde, identically dressed girls.

"Look Zoey it's that skank thinks she can dress herself!"

Jennifer rolled her eyes.

"Least I don't dress like a french whore! Now buzz off I got shit to do."

Jennifer made to walk past them, but the lead girl, Zoey, put a hand out to stop her.

"What you mean like, working down at that nasty homeless shelter? Please those freaks belong on the streets, just like yo-"

Zoey never got to finish her sentance as the eighteen-year-old brunette planted her fist square in her face.

"Dont you ever talk about them like that!"

The blond only smirked behind her fat lip.

"Oh that's right you were a gutter baby two weren't you?"

The second hit broke her nose.

While the 'bitch queen' was screaming about her father sueing for assault, jeniffer quickly exited the highschool before her self control ran too thin.

_ -She deserved that.-_

She ignored the smooth voice that echoed in her head. Instead she kept walking, out behind the school and a few blocks away before turning into an allyway beside a café.

Dropping her bag she glared, at her ample chest, or more spacificly the thing hiding there.

"What the hell is wrong with you!"

She didn't have to say it out loud for him to hear but it made her feel better when she did.

_ -She was disrespecting the kind people, I do not like that...so we hit her.-_

Jennifer sighed.

"Alright, you've got a point. Just suit me up."

Without hesitation a black tarlike substance flowed out from under her clothes, swallowing them, and covering her from head to toe in a black skin-tight suit, which left her dark brunette curls untouched, complete with small white eyes and jagged mouth.

"Thank you Savage." She patted her arm affectionately. "for sticking up for me, and them...even if I didn't want you to."

_ -You are welcome.-_

Shaking her head she swung the bag over her shoulders, and jumped onto the fire escape above her. Climbing up it with the skills of a gymnast, she crawled onto the roof, and after looking around decided the coast was clear. Running across the rooftop far raster than should have been possible. She jumped to the adjacent roof, and continued on her way like this, her conversation turning inward.

'_look I know you mean well but if someone found out about you they'll take you away. Uneerstand?" _

The symbiote could only give a mental nod, her chastising seeming to humble him.

_-I appologise but that woman is a devil.-_

Jennifer laughed.

'_I agree, she thinks she solo much better else because her dad is loaded and she is prettier than everyone else.'_

Savage was confused. Jennifer slid along another roof, one more closer to home.

_-But you are more beautiful than her. Why are you not better?- _

Jennifer next landing was sloppy in her shock at the symbiote's statment. Never in the three years she had know him had he ever openly complimented her like that.

_'Er well, it's complicated. See she has money and her beauty is fake, people only notice her because of that.' _

She jumped into an ally in upper queens, having waited for her neighbor peter to go back inside.

_-I think I understand.-_

With the suit quietly folded away beneath her clothes again, she removed a key from her pocket and unlocked the backdoor to her mother's home.

' _I still don't know where my clothes go when we do that.'_

_ -you do not want to know.-_

The teen grimaced. 'Probably not.'

Entering the house, she kicked off her shoes before descending into the basement to swap out Laundry, on the way she called out to her mother, Who responed from the upstairs bathroom about some date Jennifer wasn't interested in. Clicking on the old light hanging from the rafters, she set about filling the washer with unwashed gym clothes. Noticing the lack of a full load, she stripped off her white t-shirt and blue-jeans leaving her In her matching black bra, and panties, and tossed them in to. Bag, and contained homework, forgotten beside the machine she admired herself, or more acuratley her body in the old full length mirror leaned on the wall.

Her stomach was flat, mostly, and her legs where shapley, as was her hips and ass. Her waist wasn't as thin as it could have been, had she starved herself. She had a more than ample D-cup chest, that was a 'gift' from her mother. Offset by a frame of wavey dark brown/red curls that dropped around her shoulders. She just couldn't see it, she wasn't very tall, only 5" 7'. So why had the living suit said she was more beutiful than the girl who could compare to a supermodel?

Eyeing the dark underware she decided to ask.

"Do you really think I'm more beautiful than her?"

For a while the desguised symbiote was silent, as if he were busy.

_ -I do not lie, also I have been searching your mind for these...contractions are they? I think I would like to try them.- _

For a moment she wondered what he meant until he spoke again.

_- I'm a symbiote my name is savage...I quite like that.- _

Jennifer giggled he had only been able to talk for two years but had not caught on quickly, he was 'highly fascinated' as he had said by 'comunication through verbal exercise'.

She decided to tease him a bit.

'_So I'm beautiful hu? Even now half dressed in only my symbiotic underware?'_

_-Moreso than before.-_

Gotcha.

_'So you are looking at me like this you perv, I bet your loving me wearing you as underwater sent you!?'_

_-What!? B-but it was you who complained about my Inability to change color. This was your compromise!-_

She grinned a wicked grin.

_'Now that I think about it didn't you talk me into it? I think you did! I bet you spend all day coping a feel while I'm not paying attention don't you!.' _

The symbiote was downright flustered now, and Jennifer was having a hard time restraining her laughter.

_ -B-but I-I, would never, you an-and... Why are you laughing?-_

As stated Jennifer was doubled over hands on her side luaghing her guts out. As the laughter died down, and she could think clearly again, she spoke up.

"Oh-oh god, I haven't laughed like that in a long time," she ignored the sharp pain in her chest. "I was just teasing it's alright, I know you'd die without me."

_-And you without me.-_ came the sour grumble.

It was true, the symbiote was acting as a patch for a large chunk of the girls heart that had deteriorated due to a genetic failure in the cardiovasculare tissue. Completley inoperable and fatal, when the symbiote had found her in the hospital she was at deaths door. So long as he was around her heart was whole, albeit a large portion was black as pitched and looked grown into itself, but it didn't need to be pretty, just functional.

"And I'm thankful for that every day."

The washers buzzer catching her ungarded made her jump, causing the symbiote to laugh at her uneccisary fear. Swapping the load into the dryer she sat back against it and let the slow heat lul her into a mock slumber.

Only to jump away when its buzzer startled her awake as well.

Tri-carrier debreifing room 10:00pm.

A group of seven sat around an ovular table, staring at pictures of a figure clad in black, running along rooftops.

"As far as we can tell is not Venom or Carnage, and the host is female, this could be a problem."

Dr. Connors head doctor aboard the massive ship, addressed the gathered people. Tigress, powerman, iron fist. Nova, and Spiderman looked reasonably woried by this. Nick fury on the other hand looked annoyed.

"So we've got another goo-monster out there snaching bodies again. At least tell me you can track it?."

The doctor nodded.

"And safley remove it, I've devised a simple chemical that will destroy the molecular bond it uses to attach to a host, perfectley harmless to humans. But I would need it here in the lab before I could do so, or it would just latch onto someone else."

Fury nodded.

"Alright I'll send a team to track it down, however you plan on doing that, and bring it here. Spiderman I want your team here to revive our guest and provide guard support."

A resounding "Yes sir!" Flooded the room before they all left, plan already in motion.

**Carson residence 12:52 am.**

Jennifer was fast asleep.

Mabye that's why she didn't see the stealth force agent creeping into her open window and unlocking her door to let more in. Injecting her with a heavy sedative hey spoke into his radio.

"Target sequre dropship in route with prisoner."

And like that they dissapeared, teenager in tow, into the black night.

No-one would even know she was gone until the morning.


	2. Sorrow, in the ward

**I'd give you my heart. Part II**

**(it was never there.) **

Jennifer was groggy, and when she looked around she could barley see, let alone recognise her surroundings.

'Is, is this what being drugged feels like?'

"Yes it is, the sedative our agents use had to be extra strengh to knock out your passenger."

Passenger? She didn't have a passenger, she didn't even have a ca-

"Savage!" The doctor smiled. Though she couldn't see it.

"Good, you're aware of the symbiote. That will make removing it far less painful."

In a sharp moment of fear/adreanalin induced clarity Jennifer saw her surroundings. A massive lab with machinery and computers stron9e about, medical equipment huddled arountd the tall glass tube with, a gurney inside. The doctor, at least he was dressed like one, was fiddling with a larger moniter.

"I'm Dr. Conners, and I promise you l, well get this thing out of you and you'll be home before you know it!"

With no small amout of fear, Jennifer sat up on the gurney. Tugging at the newley discovered restraints.

"You can't take him!" She continued to struggle.

Dr. Conners eyed the heroes hidden around the room.

"Look this parasite will slowly kill you if we just leave it, it's already infected your mind so I'm sorry but this is going to happen. You'll feel better when it's over." He moved closer to the the tube, a panel, folding down to let him past, and he stuck the needle, pulled fom his coat into, her arm. She thrashed yelling profanities at the poor doctor. Until the serum began its work.

White hot agony flooded her veins, as the bond was whiped away. Symbiote and host screaming in tandem as the black goo rose up from under her clothes, edges sharp and jagged, tendrils weakley whiping about. The layer over her heart weakened,and In a blind panic Savage redoubled his hold there, effectivley cutting the rest of him off. The tar-like sludge melted away, pooling around the gurney in a steaming mess. In the midst off all this Jennifer had passed out again.

"All right director Fury she's stable for now, I'll collect what I can and put her in a real room."

Recevieng an affermative the doctor collect a sample of the liquidated symbiote and made nove mop up the rest in a chemical solution. White Tiger, was asked to take her to the infirmary, and set up a room. On the way there she glanced down at the girl. Worry written on her sleeping features.

"Poor girl didn't deserve that."

**Medical ward room 224 3:55 am**

Nightmares plagued the girls mind, fear and loss flowing freely in her mind. Oh how the symbiote wished he could comfort her, but he was too weak, all his effort foucused on holding her heart together. In his current state he would not last the night, unfortunatley neither would she.

_ -Forgive me, I was a fool and did not protect my host, for fear of discovery.- _

The silent prayer was sent out to any who would listen. Steeling his resolve Savage wound himself deeper into her heart, into the very cells. She would be short of breath, but they would live.

_-Everything will be alright.-_

Final comfort given he relaxed drifting off into an uneasy slumber.

If Jennifer thought being asleep hurt, being awake was worse than death. Craking open an eye her brain potested to the suddenly to-bright lights. Memories flooding back she bolted up into a sitting position and felt warm tears slide down here cheeks. She couldn't feel him, she should be dead with him. That was the deal, it always had been! They die together or not at all!

She was interupted by Dr. Conners entering the room.

"Ah how's the patient today hmm? I hope your feeling bet-."

A hastily thrown lamp shattered on the wall behind her, saddness forgotten Jennifer was seething. The target of her wrath, and coincidentally the source of the problem, would make a great punching bag.

"You! You killed him, what the hell is wrong with you!? We where happy." She flung a tray at the man. "We could have done so much, I-I was gonna show him the amusment park this weekend, but yo-you killed him."

Her anger cooling into bitter sadness the teen colapsed on the floor, crying. The doctor mad to comfort her but thought better of it.

The next few days saw her secluded in that room, crying until her body demanded sleep. violently asaulting any who entered On the third day she wandered outside, hunger driving her to find food. Once fed by a kind nurse she went back. She didnt come out for two more days.

Now she sat in the mess hall, watching as sheild agents came and went from a table in the corner of the room. Spiderman feeling sorry for the girl sat across tom her at the table, quickly joined by his team as well.

"Hey just figured I check in on you. I know how bad those symbiotes can be."

He was probably smiling behind the mask.

"Save it Pete, I don't thnk you knq shit about what I've been through.

The student in disguise panicked.

"Uh Pete who's Pete?! I'm spider man ya know thwip thwip?"

She sighed.

"Parker I watched you climb onto your roof with the mask off, it a little late for costume control."

Tiger smacked him upside the head.

"Told you so."

Pete sighed and pulled off the mask. "Yeah, yeah I know."

"And besides, " she continued angrily. "You don't know shit about your best freind dying."

Now Pete was really confused.

"Best freind, it was a parasite how can you be freinds with that?"

She slammed her fork down on the table, making the assembled heros jump.

"He saved my damned life! I've know him for three fucking years!" She got quieter, tears thretening to spill. "He was always there, everyday when I was sad, or angry. He never left...And now he's dead."

Angry and upset she bolted for her room ignoring the calls of the heroes. Slamming the door behind her she sagged inter her butt against the door, pulling her knees up she laid her head in her arms, and sobbed.

A few minutes later, tears dried up, someone knocked on the door.

"what!" She snapped.

the person on the other side sounded afraid of her, with good reason. She had broken sever noses and cheeks with well placed lamps, until they stopped giving them to her.

"Mam I need you to report to director Fury in the debreifing room." The quick clack of boot heels echoed his retreat.

**Debreifing room 1:43 pm.**

Jenn, a name she had come to like recently, sat quietly at the ovular table, director Fury sat across from her.

"So how did you come to find that symbiote?"

Jenn huffed.

"I was in a hospital, half dead. Next question."

Fury's brow rose, but he continued.

"And just how long was it in your possession?"

She glared at him.

"Three years next month, I had planned to let him use me to taste a cake but you killed him, so ya know."

Fury pinched the bridge of his nose, the girls attitude giving quick rise to a migrane.

"look if this is how your gonna be just go back to that room and come out when your ready to talk."

She stood up smug smerk on his face as she left. Weaving through the halls of the tri-carrier, she slammed her door behind her. Kicking off her shoes she flopped onto the bed and hugged a pillow, tears threatening to spill.

_ -Don...cr...pl..z..-_

She sat up, eyes wide and heart pounding.

"S-savage?"

Somthing deep in her chest squirmed in delight. A familiar presence slowly washed over her mind.

_-It's good to hear...again.-_

Jenn frowned.

"Your cutting out."

The symbiote squirmed.

_ -is this better?-_

She teared up, this time from joy.

"Much."

Her dreams that night were plesant and warm. The next morning went well, she was chipper and sweet to everyone she met. For some this was a blessing, for others, the calm before the storm.

Spidey stopped her in the mess hall.

"What's got you in such a good mood?"

She only grinned and rocked back on her heels.

"I'm not tellin!"

Ah yes, calm before the storm indeed.

(A/N looking for some art of Jenn in street clothes, with the symbiote somewhere in the shot, anyone who's able if its good enough I'll use it as my new cover art. Editation will come this weekend!


	3. A fresh start

**I'd give you my heart Pt III**

**(and never will be.)**

Jenn sat comfortably in her we quarters, now located among the other soldiers, her change in mood was quite the refreshment for them. Hand held before her she watched the writhering black, and green mass coat it in a glove up to her elbow.

"your getting stronger...I like the new color by the way."

The glove smoothed out turning mostly green until it veined into black at the elbow.

_-It comes from you, we bonded so deeply I actually took on some of your DNA.- _

The speech lessons had gone suprisingly well.

"A few more days, and we may be able to make a full suit."

The symbiote sent a wave of approval through her.

He sound of the door sliding open, startled both into action. Savage disguised himself as a black, and green bracelet, while Jenn grabbed q book off the nearbye desk and started reading. Half a second later, Dr. Curt Conners stepped in.

"Alright it's time for a physical, please follow me."

Ever since the lamp incident he was startlingly professional around her.

She stood and followed him to the medical ward, they tested her breath, and heart rate. Her blood pressure, and even recorded her brainwaves. Sitting on the berth, she waited for a dignosis, knowing full well what the results would be. The nurse turned to her, Dr. Conners too busy to speak.

"Ms. Carson it seems you are in very good health, even your heart co dition has improved vastly. You may return to your room now."

As Jenn left Dr. Conners pulled up the video feed from her room.

"It seems our patient hasn't been as honest with us as we'd like her to have been."

Setting the camera record nights as well, he agent off to I form director Fury of this new information.

Although Jenn didn't know this. In fact the next few days were spent testing their limits, by the end of the week they could form a full body suit. The feet up to the knees where green, from there they bribed I to black unripe it got to her chest where a weblike vein pattern streched around her chest and shoulders. Her arms were green to the elbow where they too, veined off into the qblack as well. Her hair was left untouched but had been piddly pulled back into a ponytail. The all white eyes watched herself In the mirror.

"I kinda like it! It says I am me and I'm not afraid to kick your ass."

The symbiote replyed in a low chuckle.

"Good thing too, if fury knew you were we'd both be dead meat."

The swoosh of the door caused her to jump.

"Oh trust me you already are."

There in the doorway was Fury, and he didn't look too happy.

"Come with me," she hesitated. "Now."

Reluctantly the teen followed along, before she could ask any questions they were flanked on either side by shield that staying quite was the safest option she followed along in silence. They stopped, outside the training simulation room, currently occupied by the five teenage heros. Fury turned to her.

"I'll give you two options, either buck up and start training like every other superhuman here. Or march your, ass back down to the labs to get it removed again. Your choice."

Jenn eyed the man, trying to find the catch, or loophole he would exploit. When she couldn't find any, she sighed and shook the man's outstreached hand. He said nothing, and opened the door before stepping aside to let her in.

"Everyday at 10:00 am I want you here training until lunch break, in a week you start patrols. Dismissed."

Fury turned on his heal and strutted off, closley followed by the two guards.

Jennifer only glanced at him before taking a shaky breath and entering the room, imensly greatful for savage's ability to mask her expressions. Five pairs of eyes centered on her, as the groups of sparring partners turned.

"Uh," she waved weakly. "Hi?"

The teens shared a knowing glance, and walked up to her.

"Fury already told us about you." Spiderman a hand.

"How about we call this a fresh start? Anything specific we should call you?"

Jennifer wearily took the hand, and uttered the first name that came to both her, and Savage.

"Call me...Taint."

"So it seems your sticking around for awhile, why don't I show you around?"

Taint, as she was now called, turned to Nova.

"Back off Horndog, I'm In a bit of a relationship as is."

This caused the other hero's-in-training to laugh at the rejected teen.

"Burn!" Powerman clapped Nova on the back knocking him to the cold metal floor.

After everyone calmed down they all agread to pair up for sparring. Tiger and Fist, Powerman, and nova, and finally Spiderman, and Taint. They all claimed a corner of the room and got to work. Taint circled around the red and blue arachnid.

"Ready...Set...Go!"

Spiderman kept at her, throwing a punch at her jaw, in instant reflex she twisted away, and grabbed the red foot that passed her, and swung him to the side. He flipped, landed in a crouch, andshot out a well placed Webb that pulled her feet out from under her.

"My point."

He never saw the black tendril wrapp around his ankle. She pulled, and Spiderman snapped Into the air, only to be yanked back down and slammed on the floor. Now she towered over him.

"My point."

This continues for awhile, Spiderman was obiously more experienced and this reflected in the end score. 12 to 8 in Spidermans favor. Calling it a day they all head off for the showered, the boys going into one and the two girls into the other.

While Tiger stripped her sweaty suit off, Jenn smirked. Savage malted the suit away, reforming himself not as a set of underwear, but as a simple black wrapp on her right forearm. Stepping into the hot water Jenn sighed, the warm heat relaxing sore muscles.

"Ya know as one girl to another, I'm glad your here. I was starting to feel out numbered. Jennifer right? You can call me Ava."

Jenn lathered some shampoo into her hair, the symbiote on her arm shivering at the cold liquid.

"Yeah, it's not very fun with just one girl in a room ful of guys."

Ava nodded, and glanced at jenn's arm.

"Can that symbiote see us?"

Jenn stopped scrubbing for a second before continuing.

"He said yes. Why do you ask?"

The other girl looked slightly bothered.

"Doesn't it bother you that some guy is looking at you naked?"

Jenn laughed.

"He disguises himself as a bra and panties, plus part of him is inside my heart. It stopped bothering me a long time ago. Besides I trust him not to be perverted about it."

The darker girl, nodded.

"You really trust him don't you?"

Jenn grinned.

"With my life."

The girls chatted, the symbiote throwing his two cents in through Jennifer every now and again. Dryed and dressed the young women walked down to the req room. A place Fury had relented in building into the tri-carrier at the groups insistance.

Once there she schooled peter in foosball six times before he gave up. She went to bed that night content to relax with her parasitic freind, happy with her fresh start.


	4. The Big Green Monster

I'd give you my heart. Pt IV

(A/N thanks for the reviews, it fuel for the fires of inspiration. I'm also looking for two sheild agent ocs to help the story progress. Place them in a review and I'll pick the two best of them. No superpowers, that's cheating. XD)

After six more days of hardcore training it was starting to show on Jennifer's body. Her pudgy stomach had flatened out, muscle tone showing through. Her chest had shrunk a half of a cup size, though she knew that would come back even faster than the muscle. Her arms had also toned out, as well as her legs. Even her eighth grade gymnastics where put to shame by her current skills.

And she was still lightyears behind the other teens.

"Ug if I don't drop dead in the next twenty minuets I swear it's a miracle."

With a groan she settled into the chair in her nearly empty room.

She had packed what little she had, some clothes and a book, so she could be braught back home. After asking why her mother hadn't panicked, she was told they gave her a story about a volenteer work force Jenn had sighned up for. Utter bullshit, but it worked.

_-Did you get everything?-_

Jenn nodded.

_'I think so_.'

The thought of fount to see Ava again crossed Jenn's mind, but was quickly dismissed, savage would be able to hear them, she would have to wait until he slept again. Hiding things from a symbiote was a pain.

Grabbing the small duffel bag she was given, Jenn made her way to the dropship that would drop her infront of her home. Climbing in she found Peter Ava sitting, dressed in full costumes, on one side of the aircraft.

"Sorry girl, change of plans. Fury says you get to come on patrol today."

Ava shrugged as if to say 'not my call'.

"But don't worry, Tiger and I can kep most of the big bads down. you can start small! Purse snachers, bank robbers. The usual."

I stared at Pete, daring that motermouth of his. Savage, bless his heart was still snoozing lightly, a stiff mental prod roused him.

_-snrk hzub? What is going on.- _

Jenn grinned, sleepy Savage is too cute.

'It's time to suit up. Good morning by the way.'

The black and green suit flowed over her skin while she pulled her hair up.

_-Yes good morning, or afternoon I suppose.-_

Jenn giggled earning herself strange looks from the other two heroes.

"What?"

A simultaneous 'nothing' rang out.

The jet decended over a skyscraper, dropping the heroes off, the pilot reassuring Taint that her bags would be delivered. Jenn, now committed to her persona as Taint, was asked.a startlingly acurate question.

"Uhh how are you gonna get around? I've got webs and Tigers got her speed, but what can you do?"

Tain smiled, even though the suit hid it.

"This." And then she leapt.

She soared into the air, that familiar feeling of thrillign freedoms filling their body. She twisted in midair, landing on the roof of another building and bounced on impact soaring again. This time she bounced from the street, gliding between the taller buildings. Spiderman swung up beside her.

"Okay I'll admit you supried me with that."

She shrugged before falling out of his field of view, a quick bounce put her alongside him.

"where's Tiger?"

He waited for her to reapear again.

"She's on the roofs running."

Accepting his answer, Taint moved slightly ahead of the webslinger. Scanning the arrests with her, symbioticly enhanced vision. Noticing nothing she continued on, but stopped when Savage spoke up.

_-To your left! Duck now!- _

Taking his advice, Taint twisted sideways and narrowly doged the large bluish-black mass that crashed out of the building beside them, Spiderman wasn't so lucky.

Grabbing the side of the skyscraper, Taint launched herself tword the downed hero. On a wondering whim, she wrapped a newly formed tendril around a parked car and slammed it into the attacker. While it was gone she helped spidey to his feet.

"What the hell was that?"

He glanced at her.

"Venom, the symbiote that started it all, he's got my powers and then some so watch yourself."

Taint nodded, and readied herself for a second round. Insted a small dart flew out of the wrechage and imbedded itself into Spidermans shoulder. A thick bloodline liquide flowed from the area quickly turning the teen into a murderus flailing symbiote. Taint jumped back avoiding the swipe from its claws.

**"We wish to welcome you to the family, this is Carnage and we are Venom!"**

The larger symbiote clubbed her from behind Launching her into the brick walls of a bank.

When she pulled herslef frm the ruble, she was greeted by an unaturally long red arm, grabbing her face. Carnage swung her around and threw her into the pavement, skidding a few feet she had the air nocked out of her by Venom jumping into her gut.

"That's quite enough boys, she does need to be alive to be useful."

Floating on his glider behind the symbiotes was Green Goblin in all his repulsive glory.

"Consider this a warning girl." He sneered.

"If you ever defy my will I will end you."

Calling the carnage symbiote into a canister, Spiderman collapsing shortly after, Goblin flew off cackling. Venom following closley behind. Ignoring her broken bodies protest, along with that of her symbiote as well, she crawled over to Spidey, and fished the SOS off his waiste. When the little flashing ball was activated she finally allowed herself to collapse.

**Tri-carrier 3:25 pm.**

_-Are you awake?-_

Jenn groaned her mild headache once again rearing its ugly head, sitting up in the cot she found herself in a medical room. On the bed to her left was peter, pale and sickly. On her right was Dr. Conners checking in on other soldiers.

"Oh thank god your alive, damned symbiote wouldn't let us near you."

Ava's voice made her jump, and also relise she was still suited as well.

"Yeah he takes care of me, by the way while I've got you here I need tot talk to you later."

Ava nodded.

"Is Peter okay?"

"No that carnage thing did something to him, Conners said it infected him or something...Actually, we need to know if you can take up his slack for awhile, he's not gonna die or anything, but he's too sick to swing."

Jenn nodded.

"Yeah sure, I can do that." She let out an airy sigh.

Leaving the room, Jenn walked back down the metal halls wandering around in a daze. Close to the command center Fury stopped her and called her into his office.

"Are you gonna be okay, first fights always the roughest."

Again she nodded.

"I'm more worried about Savage, he's not talking much, and I think he's really pissed off."

"He's not going to be a problem is he?"

"No but I'm worried he'll try to take the fight to Goblin without me."

Fury looked absent for a moment before standing up.

"That reminds me, Conners wants to see you. Come on I'll take you down there."

The teen followed Fury down to Conners laboratory, when she entered the room she emmediatly panicked, all the equipment from before was still there. The suit formed so quickly it was almost like she had walked in with it on.

"Oh god don't tell me he wants to use that crap again." She squeeked.

Fury laughed. "No, in fact we need to pack that back up. Your here to see about mixing school and hero work more effectivly."

She looked confused for a second before Conners rolled out a metal skelaton that had some sort off canister and wires inside the ribs. He was also carting a small case. He was very exhausted looking.

"I'm hoping this will make up for our past issues."

Jenn only glared at him.

"In case your wondering it's a self containment system for your symbiote, and an injectable symbiote simulant. With these the symbiote can go off and play hero while you attend classes. It's not perfect but it will have to do, he''ll be slower and easier to injure, the simulant will only work in small doses ever two hours so it requires constant reinjection."

Fury spoke before she could.

"I've noticed how hard it is for the others to keep up with their studies, but since Taint is technicly two individuals, I took advantage, and made another option."

She looked dumbfounded.

"You can test it now if you like, but you'll have to take the injection first."

She just nodded and after a quick injection the symbiote tenativly peeled itself off the girl, and wrapped around the metal frame. Black, oily tendons slowly wound down the suedo-bones, false eyes forming in the sockets. After almost three minutes, a fully formed Spiderman-esc being stood there. White eyes, stared curiusly around, and a lazy jagged smile split his face.

"Try speaking!" Conners seemed exited.

The symbiote donned a puzzled expression, and tried to remember the proper muscle movments Jennifer used to speak.

"I fell vry hervy." He slurred out.

Jennifer bites up laughing, weazeing every now and then. Conners assured her that this was perfectly normal but unfortunatly would always happen during increased oxygen consumption. Like asthma, without the attacks.

"Dont worry, you'll get used to the weight, and speach." Fury dissmissed them both.

Helping savage to waddle his way down the halls on whacky limbs, she watched the familiar green veiny patter surface in nearly the exact same way as her own. Although his eyes were more like Spiderman's mask, with a more wild look to them.

"Valking ish harvd." Jenn giggled.

"Yeah but you'll get better." She glanced down at the small bag hanging from her hip.

"I don't look foreward to these hourly injections, I've only got enough for a week. That should give you enough time to learn how to move around on your own."

The symbiote nodded. "Kay." He paused for a moment. "Yoush look better ig scerson."

Even if it was barley understanable it still made her blush like mad.


	5. Drug abuse

**I'd give you my heart pt V **

**(Can you see me now)**

Jennifer heaved the heavy box into the back of the moving van, wiping the sweat off her brow she smiled at the dark haired teen who dad helped her. He smiled back, an unerving look realy, like his mouth Was too wide, but she loves that smile. She sat on the edge of the truck, grabbing the small bag strung from her hip she gave herslef another injection.

"God I hate needles." She hissed.

The boy grinned again. "woossy."

She glared at him. Still with that cute little slurr, something she found needed to be gotten rid of, he spoke again.

"Ve all dom?"

She nodded. "Yeah, just gotta grab my backpack, then we can go."

Grabbing her bag off her mothers portch, she made shure her note wouldn't blow off the door before climbing into the drivers seat, the other teen already settled in the passnger seat.

"All right Savage, let's go see our new home!"

Savage nodded feircly, the skintight hollogram flickered for a second before stabilising. The entire trip was filled with Savage singing badly to the radio, and Jenn trying not to laugh. After a grueling hour in New York's traffic they pulled up to an old appartment in the harbour.

Unlocking the old door, Jenn emmediatly realised Sheild was a bunch of cheepskates. Old creaky floor, studio layout, peeling wallpaper, barley any windows. Yeah definatly cheepskates, but at least it was furnished. When she turned around she found herself staring at the back of a large box labled 'Jenn's clothes' leaning around it she found a long black tendril holding several similar boxes bob around impatiently.

Sudden realisation donned on her. "Oh! Sorry!" She stepped out of the way, the tendril dropping the boxes neatly in a pile, before going back for more.

She smiled, even appart her symbiote did so much for her. Pulling out her cellphone, she glanced at the time. Deciding she had plenty of time until her next injection, she called Ava, who was supposed to help her unpack.

"Hey Ava I'm here. Yeah see you in a few." She snapped the phone shut, and jumped forward when a set of fingers tickled her sides, whipping around she found the disguised symbiote, giggling to himself.

"That was a dirty trick Savage!"

She was still giggling when Ava came in to see her held down by the tickling fingers of the non-human.

"Am I interupting somthing?" The ammusment was clear in her voice.

Jenn blushed, and rolled away from the symbiote. A stuttering 'No!' fled her lips as she attempted, and failed to rid herself of the blush.

"Okay, okay let's just g unpack your clothes, loverboy here can do the heavy lifting."

The slightly confused symbiote nodded, he could unpack all the larger things.

The girls went upstairs with the clothing In tow. As they folded and stored the clothes, Jen decided it was as good a time as any to get some advice.

"Hey Ava, you and Pete have been dating for awhile right?."

The tiger woman nodded. "Yeah, he's such a dork, but he can be a gentleman when he wants to."

Jenn giggled. "I heard he's getting better...how did you tell him you liked him?"

Ava smirked. "Oh got your eye on someone? Mabye a certain symbiote perhaps?"

Jenn's glowed bright red. "Er mabye?"

Ava laughed. "Don't worry I don't judge, snrk look who I'm dating."

Jenn smiled. "How did you tell him? I can't work up the nerv."

Ava put down the shirt she was folding and faced the other teen.

"First get him away from everyone. Then try to remember exactly why you want to tell him."

"Is it really that easy?" Ava put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's never easy."

They continue folding until all the clothes were put away, after trudging back downstairs they found an unrecognizable sight. Furnature and brikabrak was assorted around the room, her let TV was hung on the wall in front of the old couch the place came with. All her 're hung and the shlelves full of all her thing. It was perfect.

"Soo you yike it?" Savage was sitting on the couch looking over his shoulder.

Jenn could only grin. "It's great Savage!" He beamed at her words.

"Oh by the way, I found a closet to hide your frame in."

The symbiotes grin grew even more. "Now?!"

Jenn could only laugh as he peeled off the fram and wrapped around her again. Their minds fit together like perfect prieces of a puzzle.

_-Finally I can speak again.-_

Jnn poured. _'Aww your cute little lisp is gone.'_

_-It wasn't cute it was annoying.-_

She just laughed.

Three days later, Jenn was sitting in school on Monday, wishing her symbiote was here to destract her, Peter sat to her left looking miserable and Ava was taking notes.

Then he watch started beeping, her two hours was up.

"Ms. Carson is their a problem?"

Jenn nodded. "Actually sir, I need to take another injection."

The old teacher rolled his eyes. "If it's not insulin you'll have to wait until the bell rings and have the nurse do it."

Jenn stood up. "But sir I-"

He glared at her. "No buts your not special, now sit down!"

Jenn could already feel the ache building in her chest, her breath was getting short.

"Sir." she weezed. "I nee-"

She collapsed, blood peeking fro. Her nose and mouth. Ava and Peter jumped up, Ava yanked a syringe out of her bag and jabbed it into her arm. The blood slowly stopped and she passed out. The teacher on the other hand, was livid.

"Illegal drug abuse in school is strictly prohibited! The three of you are suspended for the next month unless someone can explain this!"

Ava snapped. "She has a god damned heart condition! These shots keep her alive!"

The teacher closed his mout and helped move Jennifer into the infirmary.

**Empire State Building 10:04 am**

Savage sat on the edge, looking out over the city. He contimplated spidermans words, that morning he had told him to come up with his own hero identity. Savage something...but what?

Savage Savant.

_ -No-_

Savage servant.

_-Hell no-_

Savage savior?

_-Nope-_

Spiderman crossed his mind again, the poor hero couldn't doo much. Stick to walls, super strength, inhanced reflexes. Savage could do all those things naturaly. But he couldn't sling webs, and he didn't have a 'spider sense'. Though he could see 360 all around. Mabye he could get Spiderman to tea h him to webswing.

Savage Spyder.

_-Oh hell yeah-_

With his trademark grinn on the black hero kept off the building and followed the sou d of sirens to a burning building. People screaming all around, unbridled chaos. Savage sighed, and kept in an open window. The heat was extremely uncomfortable, but he could manage. Following the crying be found anlittle girl trapped in the first floor, after co binding her to climb onto his back he managed to find two more before he found the young woman. She wasnt breathing and her heart beat was slow. He hefted her up and jumped from a window, mindful of his passengers.

Surrounded on all sides by bystanders he set the children down, they ran into their parents arms. When he set the woman Down he wrapped a hand around her mouth and forcibly pumped the smoke out of her lungs. She hacked and coughed, before puking and being led away by the firemen. One of wich asked him a question.

"Who ?"

He grinned again.

"Savage Spyder, Freind of Spiderman."

And with that he lept off. Soaring over buildings and businesses. A sudden sharp pai. Courses through him and he fell down onto a roof. The pain god worse and worse.

Until it suddenly stopped.

_-Jennifer!-_

And then he was racing for the highschool.

_-Please be okay.-_


	6. A mother's concent

**I'd give you my heart pt VI**

**(Because I can see you.)**

He slammed down on the roof, far harder than he intended. He let vs form shift and activated the hologram, now resembling a dark haired teen undergo pants and a hoodie. He scaled down the side of the building, and let himself fall down to the concrete. Rushing inside he made sure to look slightly tired, before making his way to the nurses office.

When he barged in all four sets of eyes locked on him. The nurse, a teacher, Ava and Jennifer. Though Jennifer's where half kidded and tired looking.

The teacher was the first to speak. "Who in the blazes are you?"

Savage's mind raced he needed a cover, and a beleivable one.

"My names, S-saul, I'm J-jenn's boyfriend. Ava called me."

When the others turned to Ava, who thankfully caught on.

"I figured he should know!" She shrugged.

The techer seemed displeased. "Why aren't you in school."

The symbiote paled. "Uh well, I dropped out last y-year, to s-start working for a construction c-company."

The teacher only seemed to grimace.

"I'm sorry but we don't need some sort of bum, running around our school."

Jenn propped herself up on the table. "He's not a bum." She started weezing shortly after.

'Saul' quickly crossed the room and helped set her back down on the table.

"Quiet, y-you don't need to s-strain yourself." The teacher grabbed his arm, and yanked him around to face him.

"Now look here, you will not be touching any of my studen-" The fist shut him up quickly.

'Saul' growled deep in his chest. "This was your f-fault to begin with, and if you don't shut the f-fuck up!"

The old man stepped back in fear of the 'teen'.

The nurse was quick to diffuse the situation. "Okay I've called Jennifer's mother, and she is on her way to get her. She said she wants to talk to Saul when she gets here."

'Saul' sighed. "Alright."

Sitting down on a stool he waited patiently as both the teacher, and Ava left. The latter of which waved before she left.

When Jennifer's mother arrived she found her daughter sleeping on the cot wile some boy she had never seen before held her hand. She was suprised and slightly unhappy, but that could wait.

"You must be Saul, would you mind helping me get her to the car."

Savage jumped but nodded, and scooped Jenn up bridal style. He followed Jenna mother out to the car, sorting through Jennifer's memorys as he did.

Amelia Carson, 40 years old, husband deceased, and constantly looking for a date, but never having any luck. Her resemblance to Jennifer was strong but a few major diffrences such as hair and eye color, and her general facial structure .

It took him a moment to realise this was the first time he had ever actually met her. She stopped before the old four door Sedan, opening the door so he could load her in. Before he could step away she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't you come with us, I'd like to talk to you, and I think she will apreciate the company." She smiled.

Savage nodded, and climbed in beside Jennifer. The car rocked under the weight of his metallic bones. Jenn in her medicated and exhausted sleep, leaned her head on his shoulder. This caused savage to panic slightly before he got a good look at her.

Peacful and serene, he had never seen her so relaxed. When she slept so did he. But now he could see her, and somewhere deep down a part off him he never knew existed stirred. And he found himself smiling when he put his arm around her shoulder. Her mother started the car, and started asking him questions while she drove.

"When did you and my daughter meet?" She glanced at him from the rearview mirror.

He decided to tell the truth. "We met in the hospital, S-She was coughing, and I..I uh was in for a broken shin. I heard her while I was trying to walk in one of those, those."

"casts?"

He nodded. "Yeah th-those. I heard her, and well I came in to talk to her. We've known each other ever s-since."

She looked skeptical.

"And how long have you been dating?"

He drew a blank. "Uh well, we never officially started dating. We kinda just...hung out, and e-eventually started doing m-more."

She frowned. "More?"

Now he was panicking. "Er well, U-uh not like that. I mean dates and stuff. Not like a-anything else."

A red light gave her another oportunity to glance at him. "So where are you living? Jennifer moved out recently so I'm sure she wouldn't want you seeing the mess she's made, I can drop you off at home.

Oh how he wished he could have avoided this question. "Um actually Jennifer and I, well w-we live together."

The car pulled a sudden stop on a side street.

"What!?"

Oh now he had done it. "Yeah, I-I pay the rent while she goes to school. She teaches me some things every n-now and then."

She continued to give him an evil glare, but drove on non the less.

"So why did you drop out of school?"

"Uh well I got a really good job offer and it conflicted w-with school." He hoped she would buy it.

"I see."

The rest of the drive was in silence, and while her mother was occupied, savage let himself bond with Jenn slightly. He transferred the memories of the converstion to her. She would have a headache when she woke, but the story would hold out a little longer. Mrs. Carson stoped the car outside Jenn's apartment. While he gently removed the comatose teen from the car, her mother glared at the back of his head. Savage carried the girl inside and set her in her bed. Afterwords he made his way back downstairs, to her mother.

He sat himself on the couch, careful not to break it under his weight.

He figited with his fingers while he waited for her to speak.

She siged. "I don't like this situation too much, but Jenny seems comfortable with you. But I should warn you, if you hurt my baby girl I'll hunt you down got it?"

He nodded.

"Good. Make shure she gets some real sleep tonight alright?"

When he nodded again she stood and left. He waited until the sound of her car faded before moving upstairs to Jennifer. When he saw her in her bed, asleep...vulnerable. it made him so angry. If he had never left her she wouldnt need those injections. He clenched his fists an inhuman hiss escaping his lips. What did the lives of some nameless humans mean if it meant she could lose hers? She was as much a part of him as he was her. He sighed his anger boiling away.

She looked so peaceful. He crawled in next to her, wrapping her in his arms.

-I would give my life to protect you.-

She had captured his heart.

And he didn't even have one.

**Jennifer's appartment. The next morning.**

When Jennifer woke up she had a dull headache. A few jummbled memories from savage drifted by but she ignored them. She felt relaxed, a cool enveloping presence around her. She almost drifted back to sleep.

Until she realised a pair of arms were wrapped around her.

She almost panicked but managed to get a glimpse of the person holding her. Realising it was Savage, she sighed. Feeling brave Jenn nuzzled her head agains his chest. It didn't feel quite as human as it could have, but he was asleep, and this is the best she could get. She decided to look through all those memories he left her.

...

_'He's my what?!' _


	7. Confessions

I'd give you my heart part VII

(And there's nothing more beautiful.)

**(A/N: I am now working from a proper computer instead of my phone. Now I will not be able to update as frequently, but I will have better quality.)**

Jennifer laid there, blushing furiously, in the arms of her friend. Though the heavy weight of his artificial body was slightly uncomfortable. she tapped his shoulder with her free hand. He stirred and rolled over dragging

he two of them onto the floor.

Her blush consumed most of her face, when she landed on his, textured, body.

He seemed uncomfortable, and upon opening his fake eyes glanced around eyes landing on her. He seemed to take a moment to process the compromising situation. His eyes slowly widened. They both tried to speak at th same time.

"I'm sorry"

"Sorry"

They both paused waiting for the other to speak.

"Here let me-"

"I'll just-"

In the midst of flailing around they had swapped positions, and in an ill fated attempt to stand up Savage placed a hand under himself to push up.

And grabbed Jennifer's breast.

She moaned, and he screeched like a kicked cat before jumping strait up, slamming into the ceiling with a loud CRACK. Jennifer managed to roll away before he slammed down. A low groan escaped the symbiote's body as he lay motionless. Jennifer was sitting a ways away leaned against her dresser, arms crossed over her chest. She seemed to be inventing a whole new type of blushing.

"S-sorry, didn't mean to touch...that."

Jenn just nodded, and watched him get up. Afraid that if she opened her mouth she'd say something she would regret. After a few seconds of sitting and starring at each other she finally worked up the nerve to speak.

"Savage...listen I need to tell you something."

He opened his mouth, ready to apologize again. But Jenn just held up a hand, and scooted over to sit cross legged in front of him.

"I have no idea...no I had an idea, no that's not right I just-Ugh." She groaned and flopped backwards to lay on the floor. She had the courage just not the words.

Savage lea ed over her, seemingly waiting for her to continue.

"Savage, I-I think I lo-"

Her words ended when his lips met hers. Her eyes went wide, her mind racing in every direction before going blank as she melted into the kiss eyes drifting shut. She vaguely realized he had lifted her up to kiss her. Now she was facing him propped up on her elbows while he met her halfway while he sat cross legged. She was halfway lea ed I to his lap when the kiss ended, really only a few seconds long, but an eternity to her.

As soon as it ended and her legs stopped shaking they both sat on the edge of the bed silent for awhile. The Jenn, without warning, lightly punched his arm. While he was tough enough to take it the murr of surprise that left his lips came more from the way she leaned on him a moment later head resting on the previously assaulted shoulder.

"Your such a jerk, couldn't even let me say it first could you?" She was smiling and her tone was playful, but it was his response that made her giggle.

"You were taking too l-long." He laid his arm over her shoulder, careful of its extra weight.

They spent a few minuets sitting like that, comfortable and feeling as though a weight on their shoulders had been replaced with a light warm feeling.

They were interrupted by a mechanical, voice echoing from his chest.

"WARNING, RESERVED BIOFUEL DEPLETED. SYMBIOTIC LIFE FORM UNSUPPORTED. PLEASE REPLACE BIOFUEL OR REMOVE SYMBIOTE."

Savage frowned the holographic image fading away, leaving him in his natural appearance.

Jennifer frowned. "I guess it's time to go see the doc."

As if reading her mind, her phone vibrated on the nightstand. A text from Doctor Conners asking them to come to the Tri-carrier.

Jenn looked up to Savage from the phone screen.

"Care for a trip through the city?"

Savage only grinned, melting into her suit.

**_-I think that's a great idea.-_**

**Tri-Carrier: Conners Laboratory.**

"Doctor Conners? Can I ask you a question?"

The doctor looked up from the metal skeleton.

"I don't see why not."

Jenn dropped off the table she was sitting on. the strange black scarf-like object rising up on one side like a snake, topped by the grinning face of Savage.

"Is there any way we can make this thing more practical? I know its really advanced and all, but...Its just to heavy."

The symbiote nodded.

The doctor smiled, and put down his screwdriver.

"I know I'm just a biologist, but I thought I did a pretty good job! But in all seriousness, I am working on a lighter design."

Jenn nodded. Glad to finally hear some good news.

Savage turned to look at her, a small grin creeping onto his face.

He licked her, his long wet tongue slicking up her cheek.

"GAH! Savage that's NASTY!"

she jumped up scrubbing the spit off her face, Savage was Laughing so hard he could barley keep himself attached to the poor girl.

Doctor Conners merely watched the two, amused at there antics.

When fury entered the room he was not so amused.

"You two! there is a Quinjet waiting in the hangar for a certain hero to join the rest of her team! And I'm Not talking about tiger!"

Shooting past the Director, Jennifer and Savage, now as Taint, Quickly made way for the awaiting Quinjet.


End file.
